Prodigal Son
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tali is not Tony's first born. He had a son with Jeanne and a nasty divorce. Soon after the birth of their son, Jeanne left him. Tony has not seen his boy in nine years. Until Jeanne could not handle him any longer and sent him back. Now Tony is left to pick up the pieces of a damaged child. I know i am misusing the term but I like the way it sounded.
1. Chapter 1

Tony adored his daughter Tali and was grateful to have her in his life. She brought a joy to his life he had not felt in a long time. Together they made a perfect family albeit unconventional. Tali's mother had died when she was only two and Tony had been going it alone ever since. Everybody talked about the one member that was missing. What most did not know however was there were actually two members missing.

Nine years had passed since the last time Tony saw his first born, his only son. The marriage was short lived and rocky since before he put the engagement ring on Jeanne's finger. Everybody tried desperately to warn him that it was a bad idea and that he was only marrying her because there was a baby involved. Unfortunately he was still in love with Jeanne at the time. At least he thought he was. The divorce was ugly and bitter. Bad enough that the presiding judge was sure that Tony and Jeanne would come to blows in the courtroom. For that reason additional security was called. Tony kept his cool. Jeanne not so much. She called him every name in the book. That day was a blur but it ended with Tony saying a tearful goodbye to his six month old son on the courthouse steps. Before Jeanne walked away.

Tony had looked for Jeanne and Liam numerous times over the past decade. He came up short every time. Any time he got his hands on a phone number or email address. It would change as soon as he tried to make contact. He finally found Jeanne's Facebook page about six months before. Liam looked just like him but he had Jeanne's blonde hair. According to the page Jeanne was married to another doctor. They had apparently been trying to get pregnant for sometime but with no luck. Until about four months before Tony found the page. According to the ultrasound it was a girl. Apparently Jeanne's new husband had a son who was right around Liam's age. Tony tried to find out more but within hours Jeanne had a post claiming that her ex was stalking her and she was taking the page down. She left the name of a friend who had her information but Tony knew better than to try and contact the friend.

Liam climbed out the window of his bedroom window and pulled himself into the nearby tree. It used to be easier when the biggest limb came right to the window. Until his step brother Scotty got scared by the sound of the branches hitting the window and Randolph cut the limb back. He could still get out onto the tree but it took more precision and upper body strength. From his spot he could hear Miracle cry and see the glow of Scotty's tablet. He would get his ass beat if he stayed up playing on his tablet. If he had a tablet that is. When his parents bought the tablet the boys were supposed to share it but of course Scotty just had to have it all the time. Even though Scotty also had a free Mac from the STEM school he attended, but that was for school. Liam was stuck with the Dell his mom had before she was born. Half the buttons were missing and there was a crack in the corner. Even baby Miracle had a baby tablet. Even though she was only four months old. Apparently she was some sort of genius. Liam wasn't the smartest kid in the world. He was lucky to get a B- most of the time but he was pretty sure somebody who was terrified of their own feet wasn't exactly a genius. Not that she wouldn't be. She was the child of two geniuses. Surely she would be something special. If Scotty was a genius Miracle probably was too. Liam was just slow. That was how he was described. Scotty and Miracle were geniuses. Scotty was taking high school level math and English and Miracle was testing eight months in certain fields. Whatever that meant. Liam was slow. That was what he heard any time his parents were asked. They didn't mention that he was on the travel basketball team and that he had won a photography contest. Not that his parents came to his games or shows. They declared it a waste of time and money. He got a scholarship for the travel team and did odd jobs for neighbors to pay for his art club dues. His parents wouldn't let him use allowance. Not that he got much. Everything went to Scotty. It hurt to be so unimportant.

Liam was pretty lost in thought. By the time he snapped back the sun was starting to shine. His heart raced. He swung back to the window and was met with glass. Scotty must have closed it. He wrapped his legs around the branch and hung out. Knocking on the window with one hand and holding onto the house with the other. Scotty sat up in the bed and set his tablet down. He got up but instead of opening the window he flung himself down on the floor, covered his head, and began kicking feet.

"KIDNAPPER! KIDNAPPER! KIDNAPPER!" Scotty screamed.

Liam rolled his eyes. Scotty was ridiculous. As if anybody would kidnap that pest. Randolph's ancient incontinent bulldog Douglas would be a better kidnapping victim than Randolph Scott Merris Jr. and that dog was as psychotic as he was old. The door open and his parents rushed inside. Mom went over to Scotty and held him close. Liam heard her sing one of Miracle's lullaby to him. Randolph swung the window open. Liam tried to shrink back but it was too late. Randolph grabbed Liam by the collar and drug him violently across the tree. Liam choked from how tight his shirt became around the neck and his legs were scraped bloody by the bark. Randolph flung Liam hard onto the floor.

"So you think it's funny to scare your brother do you?!" Randolph demanded.

"No sir I just went out there to think." Liam explained.

"So bullying and sneaking out?! We are having some real trouble." Randolph spat.

"Scotty and Miracle were keeping me up." Liam explained.

"Miracle has a severe ear infection! We were getting ready to rush her back to the hospital when you pulled your stunt! And Scotty was studying!" Randolph snapped.

"What?" Liam asked, Scotty had been playing Angry Bids.

"Studying is when you look over your books and do research online to prepare for a test." Jeanne explained in a condescending tone.

"I know what studying is." Liam hissed.

"Your report card says other wise. Well you are a mess. Have a shower in the pool house and make it snappy. The bus arrives in an hour. You will have dry oat bran and water for breakfast, and we will discuss the rest of your punishment after school. You have tutoring today. You will stay the entire time and if I hear one complaint there will be trouble." Jeanne declared.

"Yes mam" Liam replied, before heading out to the pool house to wash the blood from his legs and hands.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. The Call

Tony had long since given up on ever seeing his son again. As a result he had not thought about his son in months. It was hard to block Liam out but it was his saving grace. The only way he could keep any degree of sanity.

That's what made it so surprising that he could not stop thinking about Liam. He had woken up with his boy on his mind and no matter what he did. No matter what he tried to think about. His thoughts always changed to his son. It had been months. Why was he thinking of Liam all of the sudden? Little did he know that his entire life was about to change.

Thoughts of Liam aside it had started out as a normal day. Tony was sitting at his desk in the bullpen. McGee and Bishop were going on and on about some new software they were using down in Cyber. Gibbs had gone for coffee no fewer than five times. Tony was just waiting for something to do. Almost on cue his desk phone started to ring. He reached down to answer even though he did not recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Jeanne?"

"Liam? Is...Is he OK?"

"Really? Right away?"

"Are you sure he is OK?"

"I will be there right away. Just text me the address."

"I will text you and then you will have it."

"Thank you"

The silence in the bullpen was almost deafening. Bishop had not been around for the Jeanne fiasco but she had heard most of the story from Gibbs and McGee. She knew about the case and the short lived marriage. What she did not know about was Liam. Very few people knew about Liam. His son was too hard of a subject for Tony to bring up. It was easier just to pretend his boy never existed.

"What was that about?" McGee asked.

"Jeanne. She wants me to come see Liam right away." Tony explained.

"Is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. She said he was fine but why would she call me after nine years if everything were just fine?" Tony questioned.

"Anyone can have a change of heart." McGee offered.

"But changes of heart are often prompted by a major event." Tony reminded.

"Well maybe it's Jeanne who is in trouble?" McGee offered.

"Maybe she is sick and knows Liam is better off with you than his step father?" Gibbs offered.

"Who is Liam?" Bishop asked.

"My son with Jeanne." Tony explained.

"You guys had a son?" Bishop gasped.

"We did but I have only met him five times. Jeanne served me the day after he was born and she left as soon as it was finalized." Tony explained.

"How old was Liam the last time you saw him?" Bishop asked.

"Six months old. In the court house parking lot." Tony explained.

"Why did you just give up?" Bishop asked.

"Jeanne disappeared off the face of the Earth. Any time I tried to contact her she changed her information. When I found her on Facebook she claimed that I was stalking her." Tony explained.

"Why is she contacting you now?" Bishop asked.

"That's what I am afraid of." Tony sighed.

Gibbs offered to make the journey with Tony but it was one that must be made alone. With a heavy heart Tony made the drive out to Richmond. He could not believe that Jeanne lived so close. According to Google Maps only three hours separated Tony from his son. So close and yet so far. Tony wondered how things could have been different if he had only tried harder. Could their have been a relationship all along? Or would Jeanne have kept up her cruel routine? Tony could not imagine how horrible the past few years could have been if he had known and still been denied access to his son.

Jeanne had done quite well for herself over the past nine years. Maybe her husband was rich? Two doctor they were probably rolling in it. They were living in a gated Community in a Suburb of Richmond. There house was one of the smaller ones in the community but still quiet impressive. Two story brick house with a brass fence surrounding the back yard. Tony could see a large pool from the fence. Behind the pool was a large guest house. Tony's house was comfortable and there was a pool walking distance from them but if this were what Liam were used to. No way he would want to spend weekends with Tony. Doing his best to ignore his second thoughts Tony exited his car and headed for the front door. He knocked and Jeanne answered she had a baby girl in her arms.

"Where is Liam?" Tony demanded.

"School" Jeanne replied.

"I thought school was out?" Tony asked recalling the bus he had been stuck behind on the way.

"He has tutoring." Jeanne replied harshly.

"So what's up? Why do you want me to see him?" Tony asked.

"I want you to take him back." Jeanne replied.

"Why? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"I am fine but I cannot handle him anymore." Jeanne replied.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"He is an absolute nightmare. He tortures his brother and this sweet baby. He argues with me and Randolph constantly. He doesn't even try in school." Jeanne explained.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Tony asked.

"He is slow. I don't think he could understand anything I said." Jeanne explained.

"So he's special needs?" Tony asked.

"The school says no but what excuse could their be for his grades to be so low." Jeanne explained.

"Some kids just have trouble." Tony reminded.

"I never did." Jeanne scoffed.

"Well I did." Tony reminded.

"Figures" Jeanne scoffed.

"So what are you doing to help Liam? Maybe we can talk it over on the way to pick him up from tutoring?" Tony offered.

"I am not picking him up." Jeanne replied.

"So he carpools? Or does the school send a late bus?" Tony asked.

"He walks." Jeanne replied.

"How far is it?" Tony asked.

"Five miles from the public school. My Scotty goes to STEM and that is only three miles away. Just outside the gate." Jeanne explained.

"Does he walk with friends? Five miles is a long way for a nine year old to walk alone." Tony commented.

"None of his friends fit my standards. Besides none of them live in the community." Jeanne explained.

"Jeanne it sounds like you just don't like Liam." Tony commented.

"Well how could I?" Jeanne scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Liam take the news? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Blow Up

Tony ached for his oldest child, his only son. He wished that he had fought harder for Liam in the first place. Things were not exactly in Tony's favor. He fought hard but not hard enough. Jeanne had a high profile attorney. Tony just had a family law attorney recommended to him by legal. The judge was swayed by Jeanne's lawyers plea that a child needed his mother. Tony's lawyer tried to counter that a boy needed his father. "Mom's almost always win. Unless there is proof of abuse." That was what the lawyer said after Tony lost his case. After Tony lost his son.

Tony was getting Liam back now but at what cost? Liam had suffered for years at the hands of his mother and step father. Suffering that was nobodies fault but Tony's. He should have done more but he did not.

"So are you going to take him?! Or do I need to call social services?!" Jeanne demanded.

"If you call social services they will take the other two children as well." Tony snapped.

"No they won't!" Jeanne rebutted.

"Maybe they won't but I still can't believe you would say such a thing!" Tony shouted.

"Me?! What about you?!" Jeanne demanded.

"What did I do?!" Tony questioned.

"Lying about social services?! What are you trying to scare me?!" Jeanne demanded.

"You abused a child for nine years and are suddenly afraid of social services?!" Tony hissed.

"I did not abuse Liam! Where the hell did you get the idea of abuse?!" Jeanne demanded.

"You make him walk five miles alone! You call him slow but don't put in effort to help! That is verbal and emotional abuse!" Tony ranted.

"We walked for miles as children! Our parents were never accused of abuse!" Jeanne snapped.

"Not alone! We walked with friends! Other kids walked with siblings or cousins! We never walked five miles alone!" Tony rebutted.

"You are just one of those people making this generation weak!" Jeanne screamed.

Liam shifted the weight of his backpack from the left shoulder to the right. His entire body was sore. He didn't even have basketball practice today. He should have but he had to go to tutoring instead. He had walked ten miles over the course of that day. He missed the bus in the morning. He knew that his mom and Randolph would never drive him. He had to walk more like run, and he was still ten minutes late. Earning him detention the following day. Another miserable walk home. Another five miles. Five miles with a ten pound backpack. Liam rounded the corner onto his street. He heard his mom screaming. His dad was not home and she never screamed at Scotty. He wondered who she was screaming at. He heard his name. She probably heard him coming and was furious with him about something. He clutched his backpack to his chest and began to run home. His legs ached and his lungs burned. He knew it was from not stretching and not breathing properly. Coach Miller always stressed the importance of stretching and proper breathing. This was why. He was completely out of breath by the time he finally made it home. His mom was standing on the lawn screaming at a man.

"You can't just block me out for nine years and then suddenly insist I take him back!" The man screamed.

"So what I should call social services?!" Jeanne demanded.

"I will take him! I won't punish Liam for your actions!" The man shouted.

"But you would punish Scotty and Miracle?!" Jeanne gasped.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" THE man bellowed.

"Who are you?! Why would you punish me?" Liam questioned.

"Liam this is your biological father. You are going to be staying with him from now on." Jeanne explained.

"You told me my father died." Liam commented.

Tony's anger hit it's fever pitch. Jeanne had spent nine years telling Liam that his father had died. That one stung deep. If it were not for Jeanne giving up on him. Liam would have gone on thinking that his birth father was dead. He would have grown up and old assuming his father died before he was born. Even if Liam grew curious. He would have never looked him up. Again Tony felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut.

"Why would you tell me my father was dead?" Liam questioned.

"Don't ask those kind of questions!" Jeanne hissed.

"He has the right to know!" Tony snapped.

Packing up Liam's room was pretty easy. He did not have much worth keeping. A suit that was probably a size too small. Tony couldn't exactly blame Jeanne for that one. Went through two suits at Liam's age. Two pairs of shorts and seven short sleeved shirts. One pair of jeans and six or seven long sleeved shirts. A pair of dress shoes and the worn pair of sneakers he had on. No toys besides a few educational toys that he shared with his brother. Liam's entire life fit into a duffle bag.

"Are you sure this is it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Liam sighed.

"Are you ready to go?" Tony asked.

"I guess so." Liam replied.

"I know this is confusing and difficult but I promise I will do my best to explain it to you." Tony assured.

Liam climbed into the backseat of this Tony's car. So this man was his father. His mother and step father had lied to him for years. He only learned the truth when he was handed over to this man. According to his mom it was from now on but Tony insisted he make sure he have everything he need. How long was a little while? Would he ever come back? Somehow Liam doubted that one. He pretty much knew that his mom and Randolph had given up on him. In the midst of all this confusion. He had one question. Why?

* * *

 **A/N: How will Liam adapt to life with Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. First Night

The first thing Tony did was call his lawyer. Even though Jeanne had flat out insisted that Tony take Liam. A court date was still needed. The lawyer wanted Jeanne to completely surrender her rights to Liam. That way there would be no way she could change her mind and take Liam back. Maybe Jeanne was a good parent to Scotty and Miracle but she had no business being Liam's mother. A subpoena had been sent to Jeanne. The official court date was in a couple weeks. In the mean time Tony had been granted temporary custody over Liam.

Gibbs was the first one to call Tony and check in. Tony knew the others had arranged it that way. If it were the worst case scenario. Gibbs would be the one who would know how to handle it. Upon hearing the news, Gibbs called Tony over. Tony immediately started towards Gibbs' place.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked.

"To see a friend." Tony replied.

"You aren't going to abandon me too, right?" Liam asked.

"No. Gibbs is just helping me out." Tony explained.

Tony hated that his son had to go through so much heartache. There were no marks on Liam but Tony had to wonder if he had been abused. The signs were there. How nervous Liam was and how much Jeanne seemed to hate their shared son. Tony had no proof. He was just grateful that Liam was back with him, and could not be hurt anymore.

"Liam? Did Jeanne or Randolph ever hit you?" Tony asked.

"They never physically abused me but they said mean things. The counselor at school said it was called verbal abuse." Liam explained.

"Why didn't they investigate?" Tony asked.

"They didn't have any proof." Liam sighed.

"I want you to write down the things they said about you." Tony insisted.

"OK" Liam replied.

"Oh hang on. We have to get your sister." Tony commented.

"Miracle?" Liam questioned.

"No your other sister. My daughter, Tali." Tony clarified.

"I have another sister? So I have a step mom?" Liam asked.

"No Tali's mother. She died in an accident a couple of years ago." Tony replied.

"Is Tali OK?" Liam asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

Tony turned around and made his way to Tali's school. It was late, last call from daycare. He was thankful he had answered that second call. They understood the circumstances but Tony did not want to get caught forgetting about Tali in the wake of finding out about Liam. Tony took the closest parent spot and walked towards the building. Liam followed behind, hanging back a bit. Tali was waiting in the front office. Liam stayed in the hallway. Tony picked Tali up and swung her around in his arms.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"Sorry I am late. I had to pick somebody up." Tony replied.

"Who?" Tali asked.

"Tali this is going to be really confusing. It's confusing for me but you have an older brother, Liam. He is going to live with us now." Tony explained.

"Is his Ima dead too?" Tali asked.

"No but she... she cannot take care of him. So he is going to live with me." Tony explained.

"Oh OK" Tali replied.

The introduction between Tali and Liam took place in the hallway of Tali's school. Tali was beyond excited to meet her brother. Liam was more hesitant. He hung back when Tali tried to hug him. Tony made sure that Tali did not ask any personal questions. Liam had tears in his eyes when he noticed how happy Tali was. How Tony cared so deeply for her. Tony immediately pulled his son into a tight hug.

"I love you Liam, you and Tali." Tony assured.

"He does!" Tali insisted.

"OK" Liam relied dejectedly.

Liam was confused and scared. After a terrible morning and day at school. He came home to his mom screaming at the man who turned out to be his birth father. Years ago his mom had told him that his dad had died before he was born. Now it turns out he was alive. Even more confusing, Liam lived with him now. There was no warning or explanation. Just enough time to pack his few belongings. Now here he was in the guest room of his father's house. He guessed that it was his room now.

"Any requests for dinner? I know it's your first night but it's late. So we are ordering out." Tony asked.

"What does Tali like?" Liam asked.

"Tali picked last time. It's your turn." Tony explained.

"I dunno I guess Italian." Liam replied.

"I know a great pizza place. I'll get the menu. We can order delivery or carryout. We can even go there to eat. Whatever you want." Tony explained.

"Delivery sounds good." Liam replied.

"It does" Tony agreed.

After some debate the family ended up ordering subs. Tony got the Pizza Sub, Liam ordered Italian Sausage and Peppers, Tali got the Junior Meatball Sub. Half a meatball sub on an slightly softer roll. To keep it semi healthy Tony ordered a large Caesar Salad to go with the subs. Liam and him got soft drinks. Caffeine Free Pepsi for him and Pink Lemonade for Liam. Tali got Chocolate Milk.

"What do you think?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good" Liam replied.

"Jeanne was kind of a health nut. I bet you didn't get much pizza." Tony commented.

"Scotty got it sometimes. I never did. I ate a lot of fish. Supposedly it's brain food but I don't think it helped me very much." Liam explained.

"Everybody is smart in a different way. We will find your way." Tony promised.

Liam lay awake in his new room. Tony seemed OK. He seemed to actually care about him. Unlike Jeanne and Randolph who only cared about being smart. Then again they would probably love Scotty and Miracle even if they were not smart. They just did not like him. Maybe they were not entirely wrong. All he could do now was hope that Tony actually cared.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony is trying. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. New Day

Tony called Tali out of school the next morning. They would spend this first day as a family just getting to know each other. The first thing they would do was going to pay a visit to Gibbs. As they had meant to the night before. After realizing that he had forgotten to pick up Tali. Tony realized that he was far too emotional to do anything else. That was why they had eaten take out and why he had barely spoken to Liam. He was taken over be a thousand emotions. Anger was a big one, then sadness, guilt, grief, fear, confusion, joy, exhaustion. Just about every emotion a person could feel. He was still going a million miles an hour just trying to process the past twenty four hours.

Things were calmer at Gibbs' house. Gibbs immediately handed him a cup of coffee and asked what happened the night before. He went on to listen intently while Tony explained everything he had felt the previous night. There was no judgment from Gibbs. Only support and love. Something Tony would be eternally grateful for.

"Did you get a lawyer?" Gibbs asked.

"You hate lawyers." Tony reminded.

"I also know not to mess around when a kid is involved." Gibbs replied.

"Yes it was the first thing I did." Tony assured.

"Good boy." Gibbs replied.

"I wish that I could trust Jeanne but she said I would get visitations after the first hearing. Before that she said that she wanted joint custody." Tony explained.

"After all she did yesterday. You really think she would recant?" Gibbs asked.

"If she thought that it would hurt me enough she would." Tony replied laughing angrily.

Liam surveyed his new surroundings. He had never seen a house like this before. His house and all the houses he was allowed to go to were flawless. Matching, expensive furniture. Shampooed carpet that made him sick to his stomach when it was fresh. Men in white overalls did everything from mow the lawn to wash the windows. Tanned men in bathing suits would skim the pools in the mornings. They were all so fake. They reminded him of the soap operas old ladies watched in the afternoon. Perfectly fake with ridiculous amounts of drama happening behind closed doors.

Tony's house was different. It was like a TV show but one of those real people sitcoms. There were toys scattered on the floor. A crack in one of the windows. No pool in the backyard but a large hand crafted swing-set, sat in the middle of the slightly overgrown yard. It was more realistic and Liam did not think there was much drama. Besides him. Still it did not feel like home.

This Gibbs' house. It was strange. A blanket and pillow were crumpled on one end of the couch. A pair of sleep pants hung over the back. An ancient TV that reminded Liam of the Brady Bunch or maybe even Andy Griffith sat on the stained carpet. For some reason there was a picture of the dad from The Waltons on the mantle. In the kitchen were out dated appliances and a worn wooden table. Curiously Liam made his way upstairs. He knew better but started opening doors. The first door was an office with a surprisingly new desk compared to everything else in the house anyway. Pictures of a younger Gibbs with a woman and little girl. He wondered if they were divorced. He wondered if Gibbs ever saw his little girl. There was no computer. Not even one of those old macs like the one Mr. Long had in the computer lab under a sign that read "TECHNOLOGY OF YESTERYEAR". Just a desk, chair, and papers. It was strange. Liam shut the door. The next door was a bedroom, old new furniture. The king sized bed version of the couch blanket, two pillows with plain Navy Blue cases. The next door was a bathroom. New toilet and sink, old tub but a new looking handicapped bar. He left that one behind pretty quickly. The last door was locked. Liam thought at first it was simply stuck but no matter how hard he tried it would not budge.

"Liam! We have to go! Gibbs got a case!" Tony called.

Tony did not want to leave the only security he had found over the past two days but a dead Petty Officer had forced Gibbs back to the office. He collected Tali and called Liam back downstairs. They stopped off at Shirley's for lunch. Tony had Chicken Fried Steak, Tali had a hot dog and fries, Liam had a burger and fries. After lunch it was back home.

"Did you have a good time?" Tony asked.

"I guess so." Liam replied.

"We will do more tomorrow but I promised Gibbs I would bring you all over." Tony replied.

"When am I going to start school?" Liam asked.

"Probably Monday" Tony replied.

"I'm not very smart. So don't try and put me in gifted." Liam explained.

"I wasn't planning on it." Tony assured.

"Tali seems really smart." Liam commented.

"She is" Tony confirmed.

"I guess you are lucky to have at least one smart kid. At least you got one right." Liam explained.

"Did your mother say that?" Tony demanded.

"Yes" Liam sighed.

"Liam you are a great kid and you seem really smart. Maybe you are not book smart but you are a very smart boy. Don't let your mother's personal beliefs hurt you. She is out of your life." Tony assured.

"Is she?" Liam questioned.

"Yes" Tony assured.

After talking to Liam, Tony started calling around trying to find the right school for Liam. Liam needed a smaller classroom environment where he could get more one on one attention. Tali's preschool went up to grade five. Tony called around and learned there was space in the third and fourth grade classes. Tony mentioned Liam having trouble and they offered to test him and see which grade would best suit his needs.

"I called Tali's school." Tony announced.

"You want to put me in Pre-School?!" Liam gasped.

"They have a K-5 Program." Tony laughed.

"OK" Liam replied.

"You will be in good hands there. Tali has flourished." Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Liam do with his new school? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Lazy Saturday

Tali woke up with a cold Saturday morning. Thankfully it was only a minor aliment, that had spread through NCIS over the past couple weeks. So far Tony and the McGee twins were the only ones who had to seek medical attention. Tony only went because he had to get checked out for any lung ailment thanks to the plague. John and Morgan ended up being rushed to the ER at two in the morning, but even they were fine after a couple days. Their pediatrician saying they came through like champs.

Tony wasn't overly concerned for Tali but did take precaution. He canceled plans to go to the zoo with the Palmer's. Thankfully Tori was misbehaving and Breena was about to call and cancel on them. He checked the medicine cabinet and was relieved to see they had enough Pediatric Cold Medicine left over from last time to get her through this illness.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT IT!" Tali screamed.

"I know but you need it!" Tony hissed as he forced the medicine down her throat.

Liam slept through the drama with the medicine. Since Tali's illness thwarted any plans for the day Tony didn't see any problem with letting his boy sleep in a little. Tali ended up falling asleep on the couch after breakfast. While Tony tossed a load of laundry in the washing machine. With both kids down he was pretty bored but did not want to wake either.

Liam eventually woke up around eleven. Tony was putting the laundry in the dryer at the time and did not even notice until he heard the microwave buzz in the next room. The microwave was purposefully placed where Tali could not easily access it, so he knew it was Liam. He tossed the last of the clothes in the dryer and switched it on. Upon entering the kitchen he found one of the chair placed in front of the microwave shelf and Liam was busy washing the previous night's dishes.

"I was going to get to those." Tony commented.

"Jeanne and Randolph always made me wash the dishes. Said I had to be good at something. Do you need me to finish that laundry?" Liam explained.

"I just put it in the dryer. All I need to do is fold it and put it away. You can help then if you like but if not I don't care." Tony explained.

"If it's OK I made breakfast for myself." Liam replied.

"I don't mind. The microwave is only up high so Tali can't get to it. What did you make?" Tony asked.

"Just some plain microwave oatmeal." Liam replied.

"We have breakfast bowls and frozen strudels. Tali hates the strawberry so don't feel bad." Tony offered.

"Jeanne said that was bad for my brain." Liam sighed.

"Being denied a childhood is worse." Tony scoffed.

"Look I don't care. Any other chores you need me to do?" Liam asked.

"You got the dishes done. Help me fold the laundry and get it put away. That should be good for today.

Tomorrow you can help me clean up the yard a little. I will devise a chore chart later on. I just ask that you not use any appliances or wash dishes without telling me. Everything here is new but appliances can be tricky and I don't want a disaster. Dishes is just because my friend's kid slit his wrist on a knife doing dishes. He lived but it was terrifying for a while and I'd rather not have it happen to me." Tony explained.

"You don't have to be nice. I'm used to it." Liam sighed.

Tony failed to understand Jeanne and Randolph's treatment of Liam. He understood that good grades were important as were eating healthy and learning to do chores around the house. He tried to make Tali a healthy breakfast more weekdays than not and made her do age appropriate chores, but weekends were all about the fun. Weekends he was off they ate junk food and spent all day in their PJ's watching television. Now that Liam was here was anticipating more hectic weekends. Surely there was something that would peak the boys interest and take up at least a Saturday afternoon.

"So what do you like to do?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Liam questioned.

"For fun" Tony clarified.

"I like to draw. All art actually but Jeanne and Randolph say it is a waste of time and brain cells." Liam sighed.

"Just the opposite actually. Ducky showed me this study. The difference in kids who regularly partake in creative outlets vs. kids who don't is amazing." Tony explained.

"A duck talks to you?" Liam questioned.

"Ducky is my friend, Donald Mallard between Donald Duck and Mallard duck's it just fit." Tony explained.

"How do you know him?" Liam asked.

"He works at NCIS um in autopsy." Tony replied.

"Is that as gross as it sounds?" Liam asked.

"Not really once you are used to it. The first time you walk in during one. It is pretty intense but you get used to it pretty quick." Tony explained.

"I think I can do without that experience for a while." Liam laughed.

"Don't worry. So what else do you like?" Tony asked.

"I like basketball. I was on a travel league but Jeanne said I had to quit. I missed three practices now. So I guess I am cut anyway." Liam sighed.

"I'll see what I can do but if you can't get back on that team there is a great team at the Qauntico rec center. Since I am a federal agent you qualify." Tony explained.

"We'll see how my grades are." Liam sighed.

"You can only be benched for grades at parental request. As long as you prove to me you are doing your best. You can play." Tony explained.

"Wait til you see my grades." Liam scoffed.

Around two o'clock there was a knock on the door. Since canceling the zoo trip Tony was not expecting anyone. He assumed it was just some church inviting him to find the Lord or some other random nuisance. He was shocked to discover McGee and Delilah on the other side.

"We can't stay long the twins are sleeping in the car and we are on the way to my mother's. We were just dropping something off for Liam." Delilah explained.

"You don't have to do that." Tony insisted.

"See" McGee hissed.

"Just give them the video games Timothy." Delilah warned.

"This is so unfair." McGee sighed.

"Tim McGee you are married with newborn twins. You do not need three hundred video games and four separate consoles." Delilah insisted.

"What if John and Morgan want to play?" McGee questioned.

"Tim today the twins screamed for twenty minutes because they noticed each other. I don't think they want to play video games." Delilah laughed.

"Fine" McGee sighed handing a large box to Tony.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor McGee! I think Tony's chore rules are unreasonable. Anything that could cause harm to Liam or the house should be supervised. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. School

Tali was feeling better Sunday but still wasn't one hundred percent. They ended up skipping church to sleep in. Liam spent most of the day playing the video games McGee had given him. While Tony did his best to keep Tali entertained.

Monday rolled around and it was officially time to get Liam into the real world. Gibbs had granted Tony the week off to get Liam adjusted. Tony woke up and got things ready. He prepared pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Tali was still stuffed up but the color had returned to her cheeks and she was her old perky self. After the family ate Tony loaded the children into the car and drove to the school. He got Tali dropped off in her classroom and then took Liam to the office.

"May I help you, Mr. DiNozzo?" Patty asked.

"I would like to register a new student." Tony replied.

"Do you mean sponsor a student? Because you can only register a child if you are a parent or legal guardian." Patty explained.

"I mean register. Last week I found out I have a son." Tony explained.

"How old is he?" Patty asked.

"Nine" Tony replied.

"So he is going into the fourth grade?" Patty asked.

"Yes but he apparently has some learning difficulties." Tony explained.

"How severe?" Patty asked.

"I don't know. His mother without going into details it was a nasty breakup and she hates me. She kind of threw Liam out." Tony explained.

"I am sorry to hear that." Patty replied.

"What should we do about Liam?" Tony asked.

"We have a test we give to incoming students to determine placement." Patty explained.

"Tali didn't take a test. They just put her in K-4 or is it only for older students?" Tony asked.

"It is only for students with complex circumstances immigrants, foster children, students with special needs." Patty explained.

"If Liam does poorly?" Tony asked.

"We may place him in special ed but more likely we will place him in a regular class and send him to the resource room daily." Patty explained.

"Resource room?" Liam asked nervously.

"It's not bad. Mrs. Jenkins actually makes it fun. I've had children come in asking to be placed in the Resource Room." Patty assured.

Liam was taken to a small, semi private room off the library to take his test. Tony was given a copy of the test to see what Liam was facing. It was pretty basic. Each section was a different grade level kindergarten to fifth grade. Each section had questions on, the reading, grammar, arithmetic, social studies, and science you were expected to know by that grade. In most cases the test took between ninety minutes and two hours but every student was different.

"Liam is not expected to complete the fifth grade section. He is free to answer any question he may know but we are only expecting him to complete the sections for kindergarten to fourth grade." Patty explained.

"If he doesn't know the answers for fourth grade?" Tony asked.

"The worst that can happen is we place him in third grade. It's really no big deal and he can take the test again after this year. In some cases the student will be able to advance to the same grade level as their peers." Patty explained.

It took two and a half hours but Liam completed his test. After he was finished they took a tour of the school. Liam was able to meet the third and fourth grade teachers. By the time the tour was complete it was lunch time.

"You can eat in the cafeteria if you want." Patty offered.

"No thanks" Liam replied.

"Where do you want to eat?" Tony asked Liam when they got to the car.

"I don't care." Liam replied.

"I'm craving burgers. I know a diner that makes amazing burgers." Tony replied.

"Burgers sound good" Liam replied.

At the diner Tony got the bacon burger while Liam settled on the grilled chicken sandwich. After lunch Tony took Liam to get some clothes and a few things for his room. Tony wanted to completely redo Liam's room but that was not in the budget right now. Especially knowing that Liam may not stay with him. Tony hated knowing that but if Jeanne changed her mind before the official hearing. Once she renounced rights it was all over.

While at Target, Tony remembered that he needed to get ink cartridges for the printer. He collected the cartridges and turned to ask Liam if he wanted to look at anything else. Only to discover the boy was not there. Fear surged through Tony's body until he discovered Liam standing by the counter looking over the cameras. He wheeled the cart over and noted the camera Liam was checking out. It was a Canon DSLR. Tony wished he was in a spot where he could just toss the camera in the cart and make Liam's day.

"You like photography?" Tony asked.

"I guess I mean this is super nice. I don't need it but it looked cool." Liam explained.

"I can't afford five hundred dollars right now but I have an old Nikon. It's just a regular digital but if you take care of it and prove that photography is a serious interest I will get you a new one for your next birthday. Probably not this exact model but a nice digital." Tony explained.

"Alright" Liam replied.

Tony was making dinner when he got the call. Liam had failed the fourth grade portion of the test and only gotten a fifty percent on the third grade portion. His results were reviewed by the principal, guidance counselor, and grade level leaders for third and fourth grade. They all came to the same conclusion. It was recommended that Liam be placed in third grade and take trips to the resource room.

"I got a call from Hill Academy" Tony announced.

"What did they say?" Liam asked.

"They want you in the third grade and to take daily trips to the resource room." Tony explained.

"Great!" Liam snapped jumping off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"HERE! I guess I lost my chance!" Liam snapped shoving the old digital camera into Tony's hands and then storming out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Liam adapt well at his new school? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Panic

Tony tried to give the camera back but it was no use. Liam threw it back and then just sort of fell to the floor crying. Tony would expect this behavior out of Tali but not a kid Liam's age. He honestly had no idea what to do. He just set the camera on the dresser and walked away.

Tony wished he could have given Liam better news but the tests showed the boy really did struggle. Far more than Tony could have ever anticipated. The way Jeanne acted about Liam, he assumed that Liam just didn't have a genius IQ. The test showed extreme struggle even in the kindergarten to second-grade portions. Tony dreaded telling Liam the school wanted him evaluated for different learning disabilities. They were hoping to handle the case within their walls but if Liam was bad off enough he would require a specialized school.

Liam was still melting down when Tony called the only person he could think of to help. He knew Gibbs had struggled in school. The Gunnery Sargent admitted his struggles were largely his own laziness but Gibbs was also great with kids and had seemed to get on well with Liam.

"It's later than you usually call. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I mean not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I took Liam to get enrolled in school today. The K-5 part of Tali's pre-school. They wanted to do an evaluation on him. See where he belonged. He did pretty badly I guess. They are putting him in third grade."

"That's not a huge deal. I mean he'll be behind but a lot of kids get held back and go on to catch up just fine."

"I know but Liam flipped out. I've never seen an older kid meltdown so badly."

"How bad was it?"

"He just threw himself down and started screaming. Even Tali is old to act that way."

"Were you at the school?"

"We were home."

"Tony that kid really needs professional help."

"Like a shrink?"

"Uh huh, you could probably use a little help too."

"Me? Why?"

"Tony I know this is tearing you up. Don't try to act OK. I can see right through you."

"I should have fought harder."

"Tony you fought as hard as you could. Jeanne is a vengeful bitch. She went out of her way to hurt you. Makes me sick she destroyed little Liam in the process. He doesn't deserve that."

"He did not."

By morning Liam seemed to be doing better. Tony did not deny that the kid needed more help than he could offer but he prayed this was a positive sign. He prayed that Liam was starting to see his worth. He knew it would never happen so quickly but stranger things had happened.

"You ready for your first day?" Tony asked not wanting to make a huge deal out of the previous night.

"Of course!" Liam cried with fake enthusiasm.

"I love school!" Tali cried she was too young to understand her brother's struggles.

After breakfast, Tony took a few first-day pictures of Liam. He scrawled third grade on the board Tali had used on her first day of K4. Of course, Tali insisted on her own photo-shoot. They were still early so Tony happily obliged. The drive to school wasn't too bad. Liam was mostly quiet but Tali had a tantrum because she couldn't bring the cookies she wanted. The same fight almost every morning. They contained tree nuts and pre-school to first-grade classrooms were nut free. She calmed down quickly when Tony promised he'd had some waiting when she got home.

Tali was in a far better mood when he dropped her off to her classroom. She found her friends and began playing with the baby dolls in the corner. Tony then escorted Liam to his classroom. Things seemed to be going OK. They got to the third-grade room.

"Hello, you must be Liam. I am Mrs. Jewel and I am going to be subbing for a couple of days. Mrs. Craver is excited to meet you but her mother is having surgery today." Mrs. Jewel explained.

"OK" Liam replied blankly.

"Go ahead and take your seat. For today you are at the red reading table. Tomorrow you will have a shiny new desk." Mrs. Jewel explained.

"OK," Liam replied.

Mrs. Jewel lead Liam over to his temporary seat. She then walked over to the supply closet to get him the text and work books he would need. She went on to grab a worn paperback off a wooden shelf. A sign above the shelf gave the unit and book the class was reading, "CLUB READ! UNIT B, "SARAH PLAIN AND TALL". Mrs. Jewel placed the books beside Liam and made her way back to the head of the class. Thing seemed to be going alright and Tony was getting ready to leave. Thinking he might just return to work that day Then all hell broke lose. Mrs. Jewel offered Liam the chance to say a few things about himself. Liam stood and looked towards the door. Just in time to see Tony start to leave. Liam began to panic.

"Don't go! Don't go!" Liam begged.

"He will be back." Mrs. Jewel assured.

"What a baby!" A kid called.

Tony wanted to wring the kids neck but Liam didn't even notice. He was on the floor screaming and crying for Tony. He was turning purple and practically convulsing. Most of the kids were more scared than anything. A few resorted to teasing. Mrs. Jewel tried desperately to control her class and help Tony get Liam calm. One boy rose from his seat in the back of the classroom and made his way to the front of the room. He was a bigger kid towering over the other third graders. Tony hated to admit it but he assumed the worst.

"Don't touch him. Call an ambulance. You two stay here with him. Send the rest of us to Mr. Burgess' classroom. Once we are all out turn off the back lights." The boy instructed.

"He's just a little upset Tommy. He doesn't need an ambulance. Though turning down the lights probably isn't the worst idea." Mrs. Jewel replied.

"He needs an ambulance. He's having a panic attack. My sister gets them. We've called 911 for her a few times. Sometimes they can get her calm but other times she's needed the hospital." Tommy explained.

Until that moment Tony did not even know nine year old could have panic attacks. Tony was thankful for Tommy's maturity and leadership. He calmly told Mrs. Jewel and Tony on what to do. Before getting the rest of his class out and next door without disturbing Liam too much. The ambulance came and sure enough Liam needed to be taken away. Tony rode in the ambulance with his boy. He could not recall the last time he was more terrified.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Liam be alright? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Afternoon

It killed Tony to see his boy in so much pain. It took every ounce of willpower Tony had not to have his own breakdown in the ambulance. Once they arrived to the hospital Liam was given something to "keep him calm." Tony's nine year old had been sedated. He was resting peacefully in a hospital bed now and Tony could take him home as soon as he woke up. Around two Tony remembered that he needed to get Tali from school. He didn't want to leave Liam alone but Tali's school required at least an hours notice if anybody beside the parent or legal guardian was going to pick them up. Of course they made exceptions for emergencies but this was not an extreme emergency. In the end Tony called Gibbs and asked him to come sit with Liam. While he collected Tali from school. Of course Gibbs was more than willing to come to the hospital. Tony just prayed Liam didn't wake up until he was able to get back.

Kids weren't supposed to have panic attacks or get depressed. Gibbs wanted this just to be bullshit or Tony rubbing his own issues off on the children; but Liam had been through hell and Tony didn't let his mask slip around the kids very often. As bad off as Liam was. Gibbs actually worried more for Tony. It was killing Tony that Liam had struggled so greatly. Gibbs had been there for the worst nights of the ordeal. He had listened when Tony needed to vent. He had been hit by projectiles when rage got the best of Tony. He had been the one to hold Tony when he would finally break down. The worst part were the nights Tony would decide life was not worth living. Too many nights of lying awake on the guest room floor. Praying Tony didn't figure out the combination to his gun safe, if did manage to fall asleep. Finally things calmed down. When Ziva left Gibbs worried Tony would break again. He did but nowhere near as bad as with Jeanne. Gibbs wondered if things would have been different if Tony had known about Tali. The difference was there were reasons Ziva kept Tali from Tony. Apparently she had been on the run for a while. Tali had it pretty good with Ziva. Liam had only suffered with Jeanne. His entire life would be effected by her choices. Even though he was now with Tony and surrounded by love and positivity. Things would not change overnight. It would take months or years. If they ever could change.

Tony was turning into the car rider lane just as they were beginning to escort the remaining children inside. He opened his window and called that he was there for Tali. One of the attendants walked Tali over. He noticed Tali had a fresh band-aid on her elbow.

"Tali had a little accident on the swing. She is fine. She probably didn't even need the bandage but it bled so the nurse stuck one on." Mrs. Miller explained.

"What exactly happened?" Tony asked thanking God he hadn't gotten a call this time.

"There was only one swing left and she and another girl were fighting over it." Mrs. Miller explained.

"Fighting?" Tony asked.

"More like racing to sit down. Anyway the other girl edged Tali out and knocked her down." Mrs. Miller clarified.

"Is she in trouble?" Tony asked.

"We brought both girls in to Enrichment for the remainder of recess. Really it's no big deal but we like to make a point." Mrs. Miller explained.

"It's fine" Tony assured.

Tony got buckled into her car-seat. He knew a lot of parents took offense to their children being sent to enrichment. Really it was no big deal. Enrichment was just going to the library and either sitting in a meeting room for detention or reading/quiet play in the library for kids who couldn't play outside for some reason. Most likely Tali and the other girl were just sent to quiet play. He was glad the school was nipping bad behavior in the bud. Tali tended to get intense like her mother and with everything that was going on. She was bound to act out. Tony didn't take excuses and he was glad the school didn't either.

"Juliet pushed me. Why did I have to go to Enrichment?" Tali questioned.

"What were you and Juliet doing?" Tony asked.

"Trying to get on the swing together." Tali replied.

"How?" Tony asked.

"Pushing each other." Tali sighed.

"So you were both pushing but you were the one who happened to fall. Still pushing is mean and trying to ride a swing together is dangerous." Tony explained.

"It wasn't fun." Tali sighed.

"I know." Tony replied.

Liam jerked awake. It took a minute to become aware of his surroundings. When he did his heart began to race. Why was he in the hospital? Tony wasn't around. He guessed that he had screwed that one up. The door opened and a tall man stepped inside. It was Gibbs, the one with the strange house.

"Oh Liam I am sorry you woke up alone. I needed some coffee." Gibbs apologized.

"Where's Tony?" Liam asked.

"He had to get Tali from school." Gibbs replied.

"Why am I here?" Liam asked.

"You had a panic attack." Gibbs explained.

"Jeanne said that was impossible." Liam argued.

"Jeanne doesn't know anything." Gibbs scoffed.

"No I don't know anything." Liam sighed.

"Liam" Gibbs sighed.

"I am never going to be good enough for anyone. Never smart enough." Liam sighed.

"Book smarts aren't everything. You ever work with your hands?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Liam replied.

"I'll talk to your dad. I would be open to teach you a little woodworking. If you want. It's great stress relief." Gibbs explained.

"That sounds kind of fun." Liam admitted.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gibbs be able to get through to Liam? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Needing More

Liam was released from the hospital that evening. Feeling utterly burned out Tony was relieved to find the family had made extra dinner for them. After everything they had been through that day cooking dinner was the least of his concerns. Even grabbing take out was too much. He was beyond relieved to have Tupperware containers of Breena's chicken potato casserole. Really it was just old fried chicken dumped with mashed potatoes but it was good and easy. Upon arriving home Tony got Tali and Liam their meals. At four Tali was able to eat on her own safely but if he looked away for a second the potatoes and chicken skin would be all over the chicken and Tali would be tearing through the house with gravy war paint. It was easier just to watch her every bite than to clean a mess later. Thankfully Tali was hungry and ate her meal pretty quickly. Tony went to grab his dinner off the counter and noticed that Liam was barely picking at his food.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the casserole? I can get you something else." Tony offered.

"It's OK" Liam assured.

"I know today was rough. Just eat what you can. I'll be up to talk to you after I get Tali to sleep." Tony explained.

"OK" Liam mumbled.

Liam ate maybe a third of his dinner and then shuffled upstairs. Aside from the embarrassment of freaking out in front of his classmates. He had promised to help Gibbs out with his woodworking. He wasn't sure where Gibbs was coming from. He didn't know if it was offered kindness or if Gibbs just wanted free labor. What he did know was that he was a major klutz. He'd hurt himself or Gibbs in no time. From down the hall he heard Tony doing Tali's bedtime routine with her. He wondered why Tony didn't do such things with him. He knew why Jeanne and Randolph ignored him at bedtime. He did not meet their standards. He recalled how they interacted with Scotty and the ridiculously over the top routine with Miracle. Of course they were the worthy children. Liam was just the mistake. The result of a failed relationship. He couldn't help but wonder if Tony had ever really tried to rescue him. Surely a federal agent was capable of more. Why did Liam get lost in the shuffle. What had he done to be such a crushing let down? Did he really belong anywhere?

Tony got Tali to bed and time came for the hard part. Talking with Liam. Tony loved his son he really did but he had no idea how to handle any of this. He was looking into finding a therapist for Liam. He had contacted Rachel and asked her. She had given him a few names along with hot-lines and websites Tony could access. The next day would be spent calling kiddie shrinks and desperately researching ways to help Liam. He loved his son he really did but he had to wonder if this was worth it. He wondered if Liam even could be helped or if the damage was already too great.

Liam crawled under the sheets and pretended to be asleep. He knew that Tony did genuinely want to talk with him but he was not ready to deal with it. For that night he just feigned sleep. Maybe in the morning he could face his issues but not now.

Gibbs settled in for the evening. Liam had been heavy on his mind all day. His heart absolutely broke for the young DiNozzo. It killed him to see Liam in such pain. He was desperate to help Liam and by extension Tony. He didn't have much to offer but he knew woodworking had helped him. Jack introduced it to him when he first started to struggle with school. Jack always said book smarts weren't everything but you had to have something to bring to the table. Woodworking was good for Jethro cause it taught Jethro to focus. It also drove home just how important math and reading were. Jethro assumed Liam knew as much already. He just needed a more exciting way to learn than from a dusty book, on a creaking desk, in a creaky chair. He needed something to grab his interests. He needed to learn from somebody who wasn't trying to teach him to read or do basic math. He needed a friend.

Tony watched as Liam slept. He turned off the light and headed down the hall. A lot needed to be said but if Liam were not thoroughly awake. It would fall on deaf ears until morning. For the night Tony cleaned up the kitchen, got himself ready for bed and headed off to his own room. As he did every night he turned on the movie channel. He soon fell into his first decent sleep in days.

Liam was able to fake sleep but actual sleep would not come to him. He walked down the hall. Tony and Tali were both sound asleep. He considered just going back to bed and praying he'd actually fall asleep but the room was claustrophobic. He headed into the living room and flipped on the movie channel. Classic movies were always fascinating to him. Jeanne forbade them but he would occasionally catch glimpses when Scotty was flipping between educational shows.

Tony woke in the morning to Tali's bed wet. Thankfully it was the result of him forgetting to take her water away at the end of the night and not from an accident. He found Liam's bed empty. He panicked until he discovered Liam sleeping on the living room floor. He woke his son up and began preparing breakfast. He was in the middle of cooking when there was a frantic pounding on the door. Tony switched off the stove and turned the pot handle towards the inside of the stove so Tali didn't burn herself. He wiped his greasy hands on his jeans and headed for the door. Standing on the other side was Jeanne.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Jeanne want with Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
